Port Monkai
The city of Port Monkai is the first and now largest colony in the new world. It is located on the Flaven Island and is governed by an elected governor supported by five colonial countries. Geography The city is located within a natural bay on the northern edge of the island. Districts Isla de la Picadura The small island located in the bay is the landing point of the first explorers and the location of the first fort on the Island. It is now home to the governor and the electors. Most official buildings are located on this island and it is heavily guarded. The island is connected to the main island with a stone bridge. The city gallows, known as the Three Legged Mare, are located at the island's edge. The Chubby Virgin The Chubby Virgin is the hulk of an old, beached Galleon, one of the original Galleons of di Pasta, the island's discoverer. It is now modified into a floating prison. All criminals are kept there and it is connected to the Picadura through a hanging rope bridge, that can be withdrawn when not used. Except for the island's criminals the hulk is used to hold pirates and dangerous criminals arrested all over the colonies. The ship has earned its name due to its size and the popular saying that it has only entrance in the back,since most men who enter it are hanged and thus never exit it alive. The Docks The Dock district is a large area (around 2.5 hectares) that combine the docks and the warehouses of the trading companies and independent merchant. There are no residences in this district, and it is usually well guarded. The main authority in the streets are the workers and enforcers of the Stevedore Union. The district contains many taverns and some inns where sailors and dock workers spend their time. Old Town The Old Town is connected to Picadura via a stone bridge and is the wealthiest part of the mainland city (second only to the Picadura). Independent traders, clerks, wealthy servants to official and most of the guards live in this part. All in all, about 500 men and their families. New town The new town is home to the city'smain workforce. Most dockworkers and local sailors live here. The New Town houses some 800 men with their families. The Bilge The city's oppulence and trade has attracted has attracted a large number of drifters and fortune seekers. Being a labyrinth of alleys and small buildings the Bilge is home to all those men and those who have lost their jobs and can no longer afford a residence in the more respectable parts of the city. Due to lax security the Bilge is home to most of the city's illegal activity, including many illegal brothels, ginerries and rumerries. The districts population is unknown but certainly over 2000 people in total. The district's name originates in the dismissive terms of Bilge Water, or Bilge Rats used by the city's productive classes ofr the area's population. The Dockyard The islands Dockyard is the largest and better equiped in the new world and is located just outside the bay.